


Boys who like boys who do...

by Lyras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyras/pseuds/Lyras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is with Victoire. Teddy wants James. James wants Teddy. Victoire wants...something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys who like boys who do...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flatmates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7882) by gryffindorj. 



> J, you have so many amazing, plotty stories to choose from, but for some reason this was the one that my brain wanted to remix. Hope you don't mind what I've done with your lovely boys!
> 
> Title is inspired by the Blur song, Girls and Boys.

**Kissing Teddy**

Teddy's tongue flicked against James's, robbing him of thoughts about anything except getting closer, getting _more_ of him.

God, he was good. James had spent his teenage years scientifically investigating the snogging abilities of half of Hogwarts and felt that he was qualified to state: Teddy Lupin was good.

Better than Victoire, whom James had kissed mostly for a dare last New Year's Eve. Better than Liliana Finnegan, his sixth form girlfriend. Better than any bloke James had ever found in any nightclub.

Nobody kissed like Teddy: like a demon who could make everything feel so, so right, while making you want dirty, dirty things from him.

"Maybe we should--" he managed before Teddy kissed him again, pulling up his t-shirt until they were skin-to-skin.

"Victoire," he tried next time he had a chance.

"Fuck Victoire," Teddy mumbled and his hand slid into a firm grip on James's arse.

"No..." James pushed at Teddy's chest. Damn him for being so fucking gorgeous! "You said she was coming round."

"Oh, yeah." Teddy yanked him close again. "Not until later." His hand was kneading James's arse and his erection pressed against James's jeans.

"How much later?" James asked desperately.

Teddy grinned. "Late enough."

 

**Fucking Teddy**

"Oh," moaned Victoire as Teddy thrust into her. Perhaps if she faked it a bit it would get things going. "Oh, Teddy, oh, yeah..."

He wasn't looking at her, but as she glanced down his features tightened into concentration and his thrusts quickened, deepened. She took what pleasure she could from it, letting him pound into her until he shuddered and softened.

With a sigh, she wriggled off and curled up beside him on the mattress, plucking her wand from the beside table. He still didn't look at her apart from a quick smile when she Vanished the condom.

"You out tomorrow night?" she asked idly, running a hand down his ribs.

"Nah." He hesitated. "Boys night."

Her insides twitched. Teddy and James made an odd couple, really, in that bachelor pad -- unless you knew what she knew. "Maybe I'll pop by and surprise you," she teased, and felt her nipples harden against his skin.

"Don't think it'll be your sort of thing," he said carelessly. "Come round the morning after, why don't you?"

"All right." She rolled off the bed and reached for her knickers. "I've got a training session. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

He nodded and she threw him a bland smile.

It was a good thing she wasn't with him for the shagging any longer.

 

**Being fucked by Teddy**

"Tell me what you want," Teddy murmured, soaping James's arse as the water beat down on their shoulders. "Tell me."

James moaned, and moaned again as Teddy seized his cock, his lips pouting invitingly. Oh, yeah, he wanted that, but not just that -- it wouldn't be enough, not right now.

"Fuck, Teddy," he gasped, "fuck, I..."

"Want me to fuck you?" Teddy growled.

Oh, fuck, did he ever. "Yes," he said and saw Teddy's vulpine grin, knew he'd given away more than he intended.

Teddy murmured the incantation and flipped him around, still keeping hold of his cock. James groaned, the anticipation almost too much as Teddy's own cock nudged his arse; he spread his legs and then Teddy's cock was filling him, stretching him slowly and oh, so satisfyingly. Each time he thought that was it, his body found a little more give, and then they were moving together, Teddy's cock inside him, Teddy's hands on his own cock, and it was the best feeling in the world.

 

**Watching Teddy fucking**

Victoire rubbed her clit and bit her lip to stop herself crying out. The steam masked some of the action, but she could see Teddy's arse outlined through the glass door of the shower, and the way he held James as if he owned him. She could see James arching back, could see his cock held firmly in Teddy's hand. James groaned, a long, soft noise, and Victoire pressed a finger inside. She should have brought a vibrator; she couldn't watch this without wanting to be fucked -- fucked the way Teddy rarely bothered with her any more.

"You like it, eh?" Teddy said, and she clutched the bathroom door in panic, but he was talking to James, not her, all his attention on the guy in his arms.

"God...fucking love it," James gasped, and "fuck, don't stop." Victoire pushed her finger deeper. Her clit was aching now, sending shivers of pleasure through her with each rub; if they could only hold out for another few minutes...

How would they react if she opened the shower door and asked to join in? The brief vision of herself being fucked by James, who was being fucked by Teddy, was all it took to push her over the edge -- which was a good thing, because under the water James had suddenly gone limp against Teddy, who was thrusting harder, his arse flaring white against the glass as he moved.

Her clit still throbbing, she backed away down the hall, and was in the floo by the time the shower door opened. God, they were good together.

 

**Lying to Teddy**

Victoire stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the filthy flat. Teddy was just pulling on a jumper and James was pouring coffee, flushed and looking as if he'd just been shagging again.

 _Maybe he has._ She bit her lip and smiled. "Look at you two lazy sods, standing around drinking coffee," she said by way of a greeting.

"Sorry." James smiled sheepishly. "Teddy kept me up late."

 _I know he did._ She wondered if she'd ever be able to tell them about what she'd seen and how it had turned her on. Turned her on like nothing Teddy had ever done to her had. "Talking about boring books, I suppose." She leaned up to kiss Teddy, who offered her his cheek instead of his lips.

"Something like that," he murmured, but she didn't miss the glance he exchanged with James, and desire flared in her once more. She forced it down.

"Messy, boring book talk, bed always in tangles...I don't know how you live with him, James."

"Oh, well." James blushed. "We survive."

"I can see you do," she said and smiled again. Maybe if she left them to it today, they'd give her another show.

 

**Fucking Teddy again**

After she'd gone, James sidled up to Teddy, who was pretending to read through his Auror training manual. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?" Teddy ground his hips back against James, who smiled.

"I think it's my turn to fuck you." He leaned close and murmured in Teddy's ear: "Fuck you hard."

Teddy grinned.


End file.
